A Tamaranian's Lust
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Starfire's going through another Tamaranian woman thing and she needs Raven to help. Raven keeps chickening out and so things only get worse for our Star. Can both girls get over their mixed feelings to help Starfire? I suck with Summaries! But enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, this is a two-shot of sorts between Starfire and Raven. I think you'll like this. It's kind of a play on BlatantPseudynm's story GREBNAXLORG. This idea surfaced while I was reading it and, like most of my stories, I just began typing. Check this out for me and tell me what you think.**_

* * *

Starfire paced rapidly in her bedroom before stopping to comb her fingers through her hair and continue pacing. "I thought I had another year," she mumbled. "This should not be happening so soon, should it?" she counted back in time and found that the dates were in fact correct.

Moaning, Starfire sank onto her bed and put her head in her hands. "I do not wish to ask Robin because it may be… awkward, and it will be even more awkward with the other three. Plus, it would be most awkward for Raven, especially since this problem has to do with a girl. But I cannot just walk outside and ask someone. This is horrible!"

Just then, there was a knock on her door and Starfire's head snapped up. A slow, easy smile covered her features and she strode to the door. Robin stood before her, smiling nervously. When Starfire was in a mood no one was safe; it was even worse than Raven. "H-hey Starfire, are you feeling ok?" he asked tentatively.

Starfire grinned at him, but Robin paled some. "Why yes, Robin. Actually I was just coming to get you. You see, there's this Tamaranian ritual I need your help with…"

"Uh," Robin scratched his head apprehensively. "Actually Starfire, let me go get Raven for that."

Starfire nodded with the same smile on her face and gently shut the door. Once the door was locked, she let out a slow, infuriated growl. "He had better hurry up!" she hissed. Shock coursed through her at the sound.

"Oh, this is bad." Starfire wailed, throwing herself onto her bed. "Please, friend Raven, get here soon. Or perhaps, if you are wise, do not come at all."

After a few minutes, Starfire's enhanced ears picked up the sound of Raven's footsteps. _I will just not answer the door._ Starfire thought to herself. No such luck; as soon as she heard the door, that smile crept back onto her face and she went to answer it. As soon as it opened, she found Raven glaring at her. The glare faltered slightly when she saw Starfire, but she tried to hide it.

"Ok Star," the mage said monotonously. "I want this finished as soon as possible so just tell me what the hell is bothering you so that I can-."

Starfire leaned forward and pulled Raven into the bedroom with her, quickly shutting and locking the door. Turning to Raven, she let the smile cross her face before forcing it away. Raven was looking at her strangely now and Starfire took a step closer.

"Raven, there is a slight problem." she murmured. "You see, there is a Tamaranian ritual that every girl has to go through-." Raven groaned loudly at this, but Starfire silenced her with a glare and a growl. "Just listen!" she snarled before returning to normal. "Every girl has a different side to her and it lasts about one and a half earth years. Blackfire's lasted longer because she was very bitter, but mine has now come because I am now seventeen and I am sorry to be asking this, but-."

Suddenly, Starfire's composure changed again and she took a swift step forward to encompass Raven in her arms. "Raven, you smell so good. I really never noticed it before."

Starfire changed again and pulled away, backing herself into the door. "Raven, it is a Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde type of thing." she said pleadingly. "Usually, the ritual is performed with a sister or a close family friend, but I really need your help. None of the boys would understand and you told me it was dangerous getting people off the street. So can you please help me control my lust-seeking Mr. Hyde? Please Raven?"

Raven stared at her before backing away until she herself was against the wall. "S-Starfire that's-I-no, it's not going to happen."

Starfire stared at her imploringly before sighing and lowering her head. "Then can you tell me where the nearest horsehouse is?" she asked softly, tears leaking down her cheeks.

Raven glanced at her and shook her head. Starfire threw herself onto her bed once more, sobbing as she realized that the problem was just going to get worse. "This is horrible!" the alien repeated in verbatim. Raven teleported to the main room and picked Robin up with her powers.

"Do not," she growled. "**EVER** ask me to ask her what's wrong ever again." With that, she slammed him down on the couch and stormed to her room. Once she was safely behind the locked door, Raven sighed heavily and sank onto her bed.

"This is just great," she muttered. "She wants to try some weird Tamaranian mating ritual with me."

"She didn't actually say it was a mating ritual." the voice in her head said. "She just said it was for sex, and what demon doesn't just love that?"

Raven shook her head as the voice spoke to her. "Shut up, Menaza. I don't love her because she has a great body; I love her because of her other characteristics. Now be a good demon and stay away."

"Ooh, good demon is a bit oxymoronic, don't you think?" Menaza asked mockingly. "Like Goth cheerleader or normal alien; just totally unable to be done. Besides you can't say you don't love her body. Why not take her up on that offer?"

"Because I can't use her like that; it wouldn't be right."

"Technically, she would see it as her using you, which would totally make it right." Menaza finally got her point across to Raven and the mage smiled before sighing.

"Ok Menaza, but if this goes badly, no stray cats or lost puppies for you, got it?"

Menaza agreed and Raven laid down on the bed to formulate how she was going to do this. Starfire sobbed on her bed before her tears dried up and she just simply stared out the window. After an hour of just staring at the stars, she decided to retire to bed, sadly thinking about the next eighteen months.

In the morning, four Titans came out to breakfast and noticed that their alien friend wasn't brightly smiling at the table next to Raven, so Robin went to the room and knocked on Starfire's door. When there was no answer, he pressed the emergency button and stared at the room. It was pitch black and he couldn't see a thing except a shadow denser than the shadows around it.

"Leave me alone, Robin." the shadow murmured without turning. "I wish not to speak to anyone."

"But Starf-."

"I said **leave**!" she snarled, racing over to him in three seconds and forcing him out of her door. Robin slammed into the wall as the door shut loudly. He rubbed his head and returned to the kitchen with a shrug. "She's not coming to breakfast." he told the others sullenly. Raven cocked her head to the side and decided to visit Starfire after breakfast. When she was finished eating, Raven floated down the hall to Starfire's room. Knocking cautiously, she found the door unlocked and slowly entered the dark room.

"What do you want?" a soft growl asked from deeper within the room.

Raven attempted to look around for it with her human eyes, but everything was darker than even her room, so she sighed and called out, "I want to talk to you Starfire."

The growling voice snorted and didn't say anything. Raven tried to pinpoint it again, but was unsuccessful so she let Menaza see for her. The demon was happy to spot Starfire in a corner at the other end of her bed and Raven slowly began gliding forward.

"Get out." the voice said, but Raven continued forward; she sat down and reached out to touch Starfire's shoulder. A growl erupted from the figure next to her and Raven knew that this was one of the problems that Starfire had mentioned. "I said," the fiery redhead snarled in her face. "Get _**out**_!"

Raven found herself flying through the air and crashing into a wall as a door slammed nearby. "Ouch." she muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, I guess that means she doesn't want to screw you anymore." Menaza teased. Raven growled at her, but slowly began making her way to her own room.

For the next week, Raven and the boys tried to get Starfire to come out of her room, but each time, the young alien refused. The only time she came out was to fight crime with the others and she wore a long black and red cloak when she did so. She kept hers more open than Raven did and so everyone could see the marks all over her; teeth marks, fingernail scratches, handprint bruises and such others. The entire team stopped when they saw her the first time and completely ignored the crime alarm to stare at her markings and attire. Raven was the first to shake loose her shock and get the others into action. Starfire flew with her hood up so no one saw her face, but Raven kept glancing over at her and saw her eying the people below.

"Talk to her before you get there." Menaza ordered. "Raven, come on; it can't hurt."

"Actually," Raven replied, rubbing the back of her head. "It can hurt a lot, especially with the ground below us."

Menaza shrugged and kept quiet as the team fought Kyd Wykkyd and Billy Numerous. As the team headed back home, Starfire flew ahead of the others and made it to the tower long before they did. Raven sighed and the boys looked at her worriedly.

"Are you sure you can't-?" Cyborg began, but Raven shot him a glare before saying, "I'm going."

As Raven made her way down the hall, she built up her defenses in case of another attack. When she got to the door, she decided to teleport inside so that Starfire wouldn't hear her. As she appeared in the pitch-black room, she glanced around for her teammate; spotting her in the same place as last time, Raven took a tentative step forward.

"What do you want, Raven?" Starfire asked dully. Raven stared at her in surprise and Starfire spoke once more. "I heard your footstep." Raven's eyebrows rose further as she registered that Starfire knew it was she by just one footstep. "Had it been Robin, there would have been a slight click. Had it been Beast Boy, there would have been a strange padding sound like paws. Had it been Cyborg, I would have heard a metallic clang. Your shoes are the only ones that are lightest and softest in the team.

Raven stared at her incredulously before Menaza got her mind working again. "Bring up the flippin' proposal!" Menaza screamed.

Raven nodded and walked over to where she heard Starfire's voice coming from and sat down. "Star, I wanted to talk to you about that Tamaranian tradition you mentioned a week and a half ago. Exactly what happens during this year and a half?"

Starfire sighed. "During the eighteen months, the Tamaranian women will get extremely horny and moody, not a good combination for us because it makes our sex much rougher. But the longer I resist the urge to have sex with someone, the worse it gets until we just simply attack someone and don't stop until the lust is sated. That could take days or even weeks to happen if I suppress it for almost the entire time. If I were to have a partner such as my mother or my sister or a best friend then I could do the ritual with that person, but my mother was killed in a war against the Gordanians was what I was told, Blackfire resents me because I have friends that love me and I do not have a best friend to do the ritual with."

Raven scratched behind her head. "Well how often do you need to, you know, sate your lust?"

"Every ten hours." Starfire replied. "But since I have not been able to give into my Mr. Hyde, it may take longer to get finished. If I knew where the nearest horsehouse was, I might be able to get someone from there, but I don't know where one is in Jump City." Starfire sighed.

"Starfire, it's whorehouse not horsehouse." Raven corrected automatically. "But since you don't know where a whorehouse is, maybe I could help you with the tradition." Raven looked at Starfire and saw a sliver of hope in her eyes, but the alien shook her head and the hope disappeared.

"No, you cannot. I do not wish to make you awkward. I wish to-."

Starfire's voice and demeanor changed as she leered at Raven. "Eat you out continuously until your voice goes hoarse from screaming and you pass out from the force of coming so many times."

Starfire's face filled with fear as she slowly came back to herself. Reaching nearby, she picked up a long jagged knife from the dresser next to her. Raven didn't know what she was going to do with it until it was too late; Starfire drew the tip of the knife down her stomach and gritted her teeth against crying out in pain.

Raven grabbed the knife and let her powers destroy it as she pressed her hand to the wound and healed it. Starfire stared at her in horror.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded angrily. "Now how will I stop her from-?"

Again she changed and Starfire advanced on Raven, crawling toward her slowly. "Thank you for freeing me, Raven," she murmured sensuously. "Now maybe we could…" Starfire drew a finger along Raven's chest. "…Perhaps proceed with the making of the love."

Raven's eyes bugged out and, despite what Menaza was screaming at her to do, stuttered out, "Actually Starfire, I'm having a few second thoughts. I'll get back to you on it in a few hours or days, maybe a week."

Raven backed into the wall as Starfire continued coming closer. In one swift motion, Raven teleported herself away just as Starfire attempted to pounce on her. Starfire stared at the empty spot sadly and began sobbing once more.

Over the next few weeks, as the team went out to fight, Starfire's battles got more and more wild as she struggled more and more with her Mr. Hyde. Once, Mad Mod even cackled as he fought with her and she kept frequently stopping to fight back her urges. Raven kept getting jumpier as she watched Starfire struggle with her alien instincts, but she didn't feel right just having something with Starfire without expressing her love first. Finally, three months had passed and Starfire was beginning to look pale. She still refused to eat and it didn't look as though she slept very much either. She kept herself locked in her room and refused to even talk to any of the other members of the team. Raven had a very strange feeling in her stomach and decided that she should try dating Starfire before doing anything else with her.

"How very _human_ of you, Raven." Menaza snickered cruelly. "Take the lust-struck alien on a date before fucking her for the next fifteen months. This should be interesting."

Raven shrugged Menaza off and teleported to Starfire's bedroom so that the alien wouldn't know of her presence. Raven floated above the floor and began making her way forward.

"Leave me alone, Raven." Starfire growled softly. Raven's eyes bugged out and she looked down to see if she was glowing in the dark. "I can see you, dark one." Starfire stood and made her way over to her. "What business do you have in my room? If you are not answering in the affirmative, then you are not welcome here."

Starfire turned back around and began making her way to the corner behind her bed. Raven was about to go after her when the alien cried out and contorted. Raven saw her body changing and backed away to the door as Starfire stood once more. The alien was slightly hunched, but not much less than her normal stance; she had grown a bit and Raven could see that her eyes were a deep purple color.

"Raven," Starfire's voice was hoarser and deeper than its normal smooth soprano; now it was more of a gravelly alto. Raven began shaking and before anything else could be done, she teleported away again. The Mr. Hyde Starfire stared at the empty spot longingly and heard her Doctor Jekyll speaking to her.

"Please Corcoran, do not hurt Raven. I love her and she means so much to me. Please find anyone else, anyone."

Mr. Hyde shook her head and groaned. "I just want some fun with the little mage." she murmured sadly. "You have to get some one then. I'm tired of waiting; I'm hungry." Starfire transformed back into herself and sank to her knees in sorrow.

"Raven!" Menaza screamed. "You chickened out! How the **hell** did you chicken out? You're a _**demon**_! you know what? At the next battle, she'll get really hot and if you don't make the move then she's going to try and find someone else." Raven shook her head and sank to her bed, her head in her hands

At the next battle, the Titans were against the HIVE. Jinx had joined them for a bit because she wanted to be bad for another month before turning back to good. She cackled as she shot at the Titans; when she saw Starfire's new attire, she just laughed louder.

"Wow, the aliens taking after the witch." she snickered. "I'll take care of her, boys. knock yourselves out with the rest."

Jinx went after Starfire as the rest of the team fought the rest of the HIVE Five. Starfire and Jinx shot energy back and forth at each other and, as Starfire stopped to restrain her Mr. Hyde, she got blasted with a bit of bad luck. She flew a few feet away and contorted as her wall fell. Mr. Hyde came out and sneered at Jinx.

Starfire's hood had fallen off and everyone gasped at how she looked. Her hair was no longer red, but a deep, inky black with purple stripes going through it, her eyes were deep purple and her teeth were elongated and sharpened to resemble fangs. Her skin was bright yellow and she had white stripes along her cheeks.

As the other teens went back to fighting, the metahuman stared in surprise and wasn't quick enough to catch the starbolt thrown right at her chest. Starfire grinned evilly as she walked over. Jinx jumped up when she saw Starfire coming and she shot as much energy as possible at the advancing alien. Starfire laughed maliciously and dodged each shot by gracefully twirling and spinning, looking even better than her old self. Jinx paled even more as she realized that Starfire was standing right in front of her. Starfire's hand shot out and clutched her throat, bringing Jinx up to her eyelevel. Starfire hummed in thought, looking Jinx over.

"I think you'll do _just_ fine." she snickered. Jinx struggled to breathe as Starfire began walking toward the tower. Jinx, in frantic worry, let in as much air as she could and screamed as loud as possible. Just as Starfire took to the sky, all of the other fighting teens glanced up as Starfire punched Jinx across the cheek, loosening her hold on the pink haired villain. Jinx passed out from the force of the blow and Starfire continued on to the tower.

"Titans hurry!" Robin called to all of the other heroes.

Raven quickly finished off Kyd Wykkyd and took off for the tower. The rest of the heroes were soon on her tail, but they had barely begun when screaming sounded from the tower; it was pained and terrified and everyone—even the villains that were trying to escape the handcuffs—froze in shock, fear and curiosity. Beast Boy morphed into a dog and put his paws over his head, shaking in fear. Robin and Cyborg stayed frozen as Raven pulled together her nerves and flew back to the tower.

To her surprise, an impenetrable green force field was around the tower. She tried everything she could, but the field wouldn't give. All Raven could do was listen helplessly as Jinx's screams reverberated around the city. the other titans were soon with her and she turned to them sadly. They waited five days for the screams to die down and even then the force field didn't give. Waiting another three days, the titans were beginning to get worried. Finally, on the ninth day, the force field disappeared and Starfire flew from the tower with Jinx in her arms. The other titans raced to meet her as she touched down on the city side of the lake; the alien looked up in fear when she saw her friends coming and turned to fly away again.

"Star wait!" Raven called, but Starfire was already gone.

"See?" chuckled Menaza evilly. "I told you that you should have given in to her advances. now look over at the metahuman."

Raven and the rest of the team glanced at Jinx and gasped; her clothes had been ripped to shreds, she was badly bruised and bleeding, her pale features were nearly stark white and her chest seemed to be having trouble rising and falling evenly. Cyborg slowly knelt down next to her and did a body scan.

"Oh dang," he muttered, looking up at the others. "It's as though she's been put into a sex coma. whatever Starfire did was pretty rough; she can't wake up and probably won't for a long time."

"How long?" Robin inquired.

"Maybe three months, but most likely no more. She's pretty beat up man. What do you think Starfire did to her."

"I think I know," Raven murmured. "and it means that we have to either find Starfire and chain her up or we have to get all of the people in the city to stay inside their houses for their own safety. Which one guys?"

The boys glanced at each other and Beast Boy said, "Well, since it would be hard to convince the citizens to stay inside, let's go after Starfire."

The others nodded and hurried in the direction Starfire had gone. Raven tracked her essence while Beast Boy turned into a bloodhound and began sniffing for the redhead. The green dog led them all through the city and stopped on the outskirts near a warehouse that Slade used to use.

"You guys ready?" Raven asked. The boys nodded and the four friends entered the crumbling building.

"Star?" Robin called. "You here?"

There was, of course, no answer and so the teens went further into the warehouse. Cyborg and Robin provided light as they looked around for Starfire. Suddenly, there was a scurrying sound and they turned in the direction of the sound.

"Get out." a soft voice whispered behind them. The team whirled around, but found nothing there. "Get out." the voice was above them now. "Get out while she's still sleeping, hurry."

"She's sleeping. That should make it easier to find her." Robin said in determination.

"I don't know, man. Maybe we should listen to that creepy voice." Cyborg told him.

"No. Starfire is a danger to the people in the city." Robin growled. "We're not leaving until she's in the cage you brought."

"Robin, it could be extremely dangerous. You saw Jinx, and that was only after three months. She could go insane in the next fifteen months and when we let her out when it's over, she could go crazy and kill someone with her need." Raven paused. "Maybe there's an alternate-." Just then, a figure dropped from above and stood before them.

"Hello friends," the figure said hoarsely. "I am Corcoran, Starfire's, ah, Mr. Hyde is what I believe you call it. You are lucky that I am not in a ravaging mood, but mark me, don't let me see you in here again or it may not be pleasant for one of you. Now get out."

Robin stepped forward defensively and folded his arms. "Come home Starfire, so we can cure you."

"Ignorant human" Corcoran snarled. "I don't need to be cured and even if I did, there is only one among you that can cure me and they are very reluctant to do so. Now leave before you are the first of my prizes. I will hold it purposefully just for you."

Robin stepped forward again and Raven called, "Robin, I really don't think that's a good idea-."

But it was too late; Corcoran snatched Robin and flew away with him. Beast Boy and Cyborg stared after them and turned to Raven.

"It's you, isn't it?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven nodded. "But I don't think I can do it."

"Well, I guess we have to wait for Starfire to get through with Robin too. There's nothing else we can do."

Raven hung her head and accompanied the other two boys to the tower to wait for Starfire to get finished. After about a week, there was a knock on the door and Raven went to go answer it. There stood a tired Starfire holding an unconscious Robin. Silently handing over the masked boy, Starfire gave Raven a nod and swiftly walked away. Raven closed the door and carried Robin to the infirmary where Cyborg hooked him up to the machines.

"How do we stop her?" Beast Boy asked.

"There's only one way." Raven said. "but it's really risky depending on how long she holds it."

"Well, why don't you just go and help her? I mean, she wants you so it shouldn't be too hard."

"But it is." Raven muttered.

"How?" Cyborg asked.

"Because, I love her." Raven murmured sadly.

Cyborg clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Raven, she must be low on lust right now so why not tell her you love her and then help her out."

"I can't. I chicken out every time and I don't know what to do about it. I've never expressed my feelings to anyone before and it kinda makes me nervous."

"Well, Beast Boy and I will help you get comfortable."

"Yeah," Beast Boy piped up. "I'm really good at arranging dates for other people."

Raven stared at her friends. "You guys would help me out with this?" she asked.

"Sure. What are friends for?" Cyborg grinned at her and Raven smiled back. "Let's arrange your date."

Raven nodded and she and Cyborg began planning how they would approach Starfire about the date while Beast Boy arranged reservations. Two weeks later, Raven and Cyborg were ready to find Starfire. Raven sensed her on the side of the bay opposite the city and they took off. Raven began concentrating so that she could sense Starfire and led Cyborg to the farmland outside. Peeking into a rundown but still intact barn, the two Titans found their redheaded friend huddled in a corner clutching a sharp object to her. From her shaking, Raven could deduce that Starfire must have cut herself again and she felt her heart tug for her friend. She levitated both herself and Cyborg off the ground and moved closer to Starfire.

"Star?" the purple-haired girl asked softly.

"Get away from me Raven. You too, Cyborg."

"Oh, come on!" Raven exclaimed. "How did you know that one? We were floating and I was the only one that spoke."

"I heard Cyborg's arm move; it had a slight creak to it you might want to fix that Cyborg."

Cyborg glanced down at Raven and the dark witch cleared her throat. "Star, I wanted to, um, invite you on… on a date and was wondering if you would go?" Cyborg squeezed her shoulder lightly for support.

"I do not think that is a good idea Raven." Starfire replied with a sigh. "I could attack anyone at any given moment."

Raven stepped forward. "I'm willing to take that chance, Star." she said.

Starfire turned to her and slowly she smiled and nodded. Standing, Starfire followed Cyborg and Raven back to the tower.

* * *

_**Sorry for any punctuation, grammatical, or spelling errors and I will get on them right away once I'm finished uploading the rest of the stories. Click review and then send me a message on your opinion of the story before clicking the next button and checking out the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second chapter for all those who want to see what happens. Check it out, I think you'll like what happens.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

As they were nearing the front door, Starfire convulsed momentarily and drew a sharp piece of glass along her arm. Raven watched sadly as Starfire slowly took a deep breath and relaxed somewhat. Inside the Tower, Starfire told the others she would go to her room to get ready for the date while the boys tried to make Raven calm. When Raven was certain she wouldn't chicken out again, she went to her room and dressed in a sleek black dress that flowed from the waist down and hugged her upper body. Slipping into silver flats and placing a black choker around her neck, Raven completed the look with a hint of eyeshadow and some lipgloss.

Moving out to the commons area, Raven stood near the couch waiting for her date. Soft footsteps met her ears after a moment and the dark witch turned to see Starfire coming toward her. The redheaded alien had chosen an emerald green dress that swirled around her ankles and white bracelets around each of her wrists. Glancing down, Raven noticed that Starfire was barefoot. Raising an eyebrow at the redhead, Raven saw Starfire shake her head.

"I cannot wear shoes during this ritual."

"Ritual?" Raven asked.

"It is custom not to wear shoes while one is being courted and you are courting me, are you not?"

Raven ducked her head and fought down a blush. "We had better get going if we want to make the most of our reservations."

"Have fun you two." Cyborg called.

The girls waved to them and headed out the door. Raven levitated them into the air and across the bay so that they could stroll through the city toward the fancy restaurant Beast Boy and Cyborg had picked out for them. The hostess smiled at them and led them over to their seats, bowing to them before leaving. Starfire slid across from Raven and fidgeted nervously for a moment before relaxing slightly. The two Titans perused the menu for a few minutes before setting down their menus and waiting for a waiter or waitress.

"How are you?" Raven asked slowly, noting the bags underneath Starfire's eyes.

"I am…" Starfire sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I did not actually do much with Robin. The only reason it took me so long to bring him back was because Corcoran wanted to punish him and I would not let her. It is hurting me, Raven."

"Star?" Raven said softly. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Starfire cocked her head. "Why me?"

Starfire sighed and studied the tablecloth for a moment. A waitress strode up to them and took their orders before Starfire turned back to Raven. "I am… intrigued by you Raven, both my Dr. Jekyll and my Mr. Hyde wish to know more about you, get closer to you. We have tried countless times, but you have evaded us and it breaks my heart. Do you not like me?"

Now it was Raven's turn to survey the tablecloth for a moment. "It's not that I don't like you." She said at last. "It's just that I don't want to feel anything for you just in case one or both of us ends up hurt. I can't hurt you and I don't think I'd be able to cope if you hurt me."

"Then why now?" Starfire asked softly, staring intensely into Raven's violet eyes. "Why after all this time do you choose to open up to me? Is it because I am at my most vulnerable?"

"No, Starfire, it's nothing like that. I was just… afraid. Until now, I didn't realize how much I cared for you. Cyborg and Beast Boy had to help me calm down enough to stop being a chicken and tell you."

"Tell me what, Raven?" Starfire whispered.

Raven looked up into the wide, green orbs and said, "T-tell you that I… I love you, Starfire."

Starfire's entire face lit up with just that one sentence and Raven smiled as the redhead practically glowed. "I love you too, Raven." Starfire breathed. "That's why I was so insistent that it be you that I did the 'lusting' with. I would much rather do it with someone I loved deeply rather than those I didn't even know."

Raven let a smile slide onto her face at this. "Thanks Star." Raven murmured as the servers came over with their food. The two ate in comfortable silence until they were nearly finished. When Raven was finishing up the last of her meal, she heard a throaty chuckle and looked up to find herself face-to-face with Corcoran.

"My, my, Raven," Corcoran murmured, eyeing Raven hungrily. "If you're that hungry when I take you then we're going to have a lot of fun for the next fourteen months and three weeks. If I may ask, can we go home so I can take you now?"

Raven swallowed her food slowly to give herself time to answer. This time she wasn't running away, but she didn't want to do this after the first date. "How long can you wait?" Raven asked in the sexiest voice she could muster.

Corcoran's eyes darkened further and she murmured, "A week, maybe t-two?"

Raven nodded. "I want to take you out on a few more dates first. How does that sound?"

Corcoran nodded vigorously. "P-please Raven," she murmured. "Don't make me wait too long. I have already let Starfire confess her love for you. Please don't make me wait."

Raven nodded and the two left the money on the table. Raven led Corcoran through the city and they took the long route back to the tower, wanting to spend more time together. Corcoran used every excuse she could to be close to Raven and Raven found it kind of cute. Finally, the two made it back home and Corcoran gave a sigh. Taking a deep breath, she returned to Starfire and the orange-skinned girl smiled at Raven wearily.

"Did you witness any of the date?" Raven asked tenderly.

"Yes, and thank you for not taking Corcoran up on her offer."

Raven shrugged and held the door opened. "Make sure to come to my room first thing Friday morning after breakfast." Raven said.

"Why?" Starfire asked.

"Do you wish to have mid-morning lovemaking?" Corcoran asked in excitement before Starfire returned.

"No, but I do have a surprise for you." Starfire nodded and flew off to her room. Raven floated to her own room and nodded to herself.

"The plan's going good, Menaza." she murmured. "Now, you're certain this will work?"

"Of course," Menaza hissed gleefully. "By the time we're finished with her, she'll be begging us to take her to bed." Raven sighed and changed into her pajamas, laying down and falling asleep.

Over the next two weeks, Raven took Starfire on numerous more dates, including swimming in the bay, picnicking in the park, watching a movie, and ice-skating. By the beginning of the third week, Starfire was beginning to get very fidgety and she broke into sweat a lot more often. She would always immediately retreat to the safety of her room so she could use a knife or other sharp object to stop Corcoran's advances. Finally, one night during their third week dating, Starfire knocked frantically on Raven's bedroom door.

Raven opened the door and asked groggily, "Starfire, why are you up at two in the morning?"

"Raven please, please no more waiting. Corcoran is becoming insistent that she lay with you. Please Raven take me as soon as possible."

Raven stared at her thoughtfully for a moment and said, "Star, I love you and I can't bear to see you in so much pain. Wait until the end of the week and I'll have my decision for you, alright?"

Starfire stared at her pleadingly as her breathing became labored. "Thank you so much Raven. Now, I have to go because she… she's…" Before Starfire could finish, she dashed down the hall, back to her room and snatched the knife from the nightstand. Making a deep cut in her stomach, Starfire sank to her knees and clutched herself against the pain as she felt Corcoran recede back into her. Starfire waited a few more minutes before slowly standing and lying on her bed.

"I hope Raven makes her decision soon. I am going to break in half if this continues." Rolling onto her side, Starfire fell asleep, her dreams plagued with Raven's smooth, warm body pressed against hers.

As Starfire anticipated the end of the week, she saw less and less of Raven. When the day Raven was supposed to give Starfire her decision, Starfire could not find Raven anywhere, not even in her room. A week passed and Starfire wouldn't leave her room in fear of attacking more people. After a month without Raven, Starfire had sunk to crying in her room late into the night. When the fourth month without Raven began, Starfire heard a faint knock at her door, but didn't dare open the door. She kept her back to the wall until she thought the person had disappeared and then she slowly undressed and lay down on her bed. After a moment, Starfire's ears picked up the rustling of clothes and turned as soft arms circled her waist.

"I've made my decision." Raven whispered, nibbling slightly on Starfire's ear. "Indulge yourself in me Starfire. Do what you want with me."

Starfire looked at Raven and nodded, leaning forward and pressing their lips together in the first kiss the two have ever shared. Raven moaned and the vibration made Starfire lose control. Corcoran groaned as she opened her eyes and gave Raven a feral grin.

"It is about time, my beauty." Corcoran said thickly, her hands roaming along Raven's naked body. "Oh Raven, you are so warm!" The yellow alien leaned down and gave Raven a rough bite on her throat.

Raven cried out in surprise and this turned the alien on even more. Corcoran growled and let her inhibitions go, ravaging Raven like her life depended on it. Raven screamed out as rough teeth closed on her nipples and plump lips sucked eagerly at the soft flesh. Raven moaned repeatedly as Corcoran moved her mouth between one peak and the other.

"You taste so** good**!" Corcoran growled, her hands still moving up and down Raven's sides.

"P-please!" Raven cried as Corcoran once again bit down on her throat. "P-please!"

"Yes!" Corcoran hissed in excitement. "Beg some more, my precious Raven. I love the sound of you begging." Raven whimpered as smooth yet rough fingers moved down her stomach.

"Fine, if you will not beg, then I will make you scream." Raven's eyes widened as two fingers were thrust deep into her center and she felt the pain sear her. Screaming out in pain, Raven writhed to the vicious ministrations of the alien.

"Let me take over, Raven." Menaza pleaded. "I will teach her." Raven nodded and let Menaza flow over her.

Corcoran's eyes widened in surprise before a smile graced her lips. "Starfire didn't tell me her love was a demon. This makes it even more fun."

"You like pain?" Menaza growled, lustfully eyeing Corcoran's body.

"Let us dance, demon."

The two began the dance of love, their movements rougher than most would prefer but it felt wonderful to the other. Corcoran screamed in ecstasy as Menaza's fingers pushed deep inside her.

"Deeper," Corcoran pleaded, moving her hips in rhythm with the clawed fingers inside her.

"You're so warm." Menaza moaned, her lips, teeth and tongue leaving a love bite on Corcoran's throat as the other girl massaged her breasts. Corcoran gasped in rapture as Menaza's fingers pushed deeper and she moved one hand to the other girl's clit. Menaza's hips bucked as a gut deep moan emanated from her.

"I'm so close, love," Corcoran murmured into the demon's ear.

"Come with me, baby." Menaza moaned, her hips bucking faster. Corcoran nodded and filled the demon with two fingers, making her ride them. "Yes!" Menaza hissed as Corcoran felt her walls clenching. The alien felt her own stomach tightening and knew that just a few more thrusts would push her over.

"Al-almost there…" Corcoran mumbled, her moans making her speech almost incoherent.

"One more…" Menaza muttered, burying her teeth in Corcoran's throat. This sent the alien spiraling out of control and she threw back her head with a loud scream. This, in turn, made the demon bite harder and moan loudly in utmost satisfaction as she felt her own release wash over her.

The two alternate personalities lay there for a moment, panting before Corcoran looked up at Menaza. "Are you interested in another shot or would you like to rest?"

Menaza grinned down at the yellow-skinned alien. "I think I have, oh say, _eleven months_ worth of energy left. Why don't we have another go?"

Corcoran's eyes widened before a smile spread across her face. As the two leaned in for another kiss, she whispered, "I love you so much."

Menaza chuckled as her lips brushed that of the lust-stricken brunette. "As I am sure that I love you."

For the next thirteen months, neither Starfire nor Raven were seen even to get food. When they finally came out of Starfire's room, they were both considerably happy and Starfire seemed completely fine.

"Where have you two been?" Cyborg roared when the girls came down to breakfast for the first time in thirteen months. Raven shot Starfire a secretive smile as Starfire returned it.

"We were bonding, Cyborg." Raven replied.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, but nodded all the same and clapped Raven on the shoulder. "Good job, Rae." he chuckled, to which Raven smiled up at him and sipped a cup of tea.

"All it took was a bit of courage." she murmured.

Starfire raised an eyebrow and added, "And a lot of the Tamaranian's lust."

* * *

_**There, how about that ending? No one was injured (at least not to the point of death) and Raven got her girl while Starfire fixed (mostly) her problem. You'll understand why I said mostly in a crossover story that's coming soon.**_


End file.
